Vekkisul
Grand Malum Zoren'zoth, known commonly throughout the Omniverse as Vekkisul (procounced VEK-I-SUL) or Vekkisul the Deranged, is a sadistic hivemind of celestial beings under a single consciousness and one of the main overarching antagonist in the Multiversal Legends ''series along with Malsumis and the true main antagonist of the spin-off series, ''Legends of the Omniverse ''and one of the secondary antagonists of ''Multiversal Champions. ''Originally a near all-powerful, omnipresent Malum named Vekkisul, he has since become the center of the Zoren'zoth hivemind and, according to some sources, the hivemind itself. Although his true main intentions are incomprehensible to both mortal and godly minds, his apparent goals throughout the series are to track down and kill the remaining Elder Malums before consuming the Omniverse in an everlasting hatred. He was also the first of the Malum's (as well as the first one to turn to darkness) and the founder/creator of an emotionless third species of gods called the Prime Zetas, the same group which were responsible for the sadistic seven-year rule over the planet Cedilla. In the main canonical series, he has made multiple appearances hinting at his existence as the greater force in play. He resides in a buffer zone between reality and illusion known as The Edge and (as his full form is restrained to that dimension) is able to leave only momentarily. The Zoren'zoth hivemind possesses an infinite range of both abilities and potential, his power only matched by the supreme being Malsumis. Vekkisul is also the holder of an above-godly ability known as Zentipotence, the ability to do anything and more, though this ability is restricted due to his true form being trapped in The Edge. Vekkisul was created, and is currently voiced, by FANDOM user Adie98. His appearence was inspired by Zalgo, Valak, and Nekrozoth. Other major contributers to his character are users HeresJosh and BrandonDarkOne47. Personality Zoren'zoth, the chaotic celestial hivemind of darkness itself, is feared by both victims and survivors of his slaughters as the literal personification of evil. He seeks nothing but to manifest himself into any sentient life, seeing them as victims meant to be exploited and twisted until outliving their usefullness. Similair to Aka Manah, both morally and personality wise, Vekkisul is a product of hatred, born into hatred, and made up of hatred. Though not known by many, the ancient evil was responsible for major disasters on both planetary and Omniversal scales. Such disasters include the Chernobyl Disaster (Earth 0, thousands killed), the Omniversal War (millions of locations, around 900 zillion killed), the Stellar Wars (the Stellar Arm, 6 billion killed), Chernobog's Eternal Winter (omniversal, 134 billion killed), and others. Vekkisul gains pleassure from nothing else than watching as the civlized world collapsed onto itself. Vekkisul was instantly despised by both his fellow Malums and the Elders, who saw through his superficial actions. He was, as described by a caretaker, "a being of hatred. He does not see the world like we do. He sees it as a game, where he is free to pillage and topple whatever he desires. But be greatful, Jason. Be greatful he only hates us, and nothing else." Vekkisul despises humanoids, or anything resembling them, such as divine beings. As such, Vekkisul posed as a mentor to Jason, corrupting him beyond repair before brutally murdering him. Still, when confronted by his cousins, Vekkisul showed little to no remorse for the action, claiming that is was only a matter of time. On top of his many unforgivable actions, Vekkisul was also indirectly responsible for the death of Crypt's unborn child, the creation/distribution of the new plague, the foundation of the Red Empire, creation of Aka Manah, the destruction of Geno, ten Omniverse-wide famines, and the pillaging of the Fifth Realm. Vekkisul has tied his presence into the Omniverse through lesser known actions as well. He is the creator/mentor of both Prophetand Wsevv, an overarching force in the Gotham Arc, and creator of the Celestial Saphire. Vekkisul's personality is often sophicated to dissect and analyze, as he often twists the truth for either personal gain or simply for thrill. His personality is obsecured in many layers, which he potrays through his almost infinite simply of vessels. What is known is that Vekkisul is complete and utterly hateful, selfish, egotistic, splintering, destructive, and ignorant. His rule over the Omniverse (and the sub-sequent wars he has triggered after his initial freedom) have devastated millions and killed thousands more. Working towards personal gain and personal gain alone, Vekkisul showed little to no remorse after driving the Elder Malums to extinction and claiming the lives of thousands of members of his own kind. His hatred towards the Omniverse and society itself has driven him to the furthest ends of emotional instability, even causing him to isolate himself from the outside world at points. Vekkisul absorbs and conquers to his own pleasure and goes as far as to strip the Prime Zetas of their ability to feel emotions, simply because he grew paranoid that they would betray him. In contrast to his other traits, Vekkisul has displayed an unquenchable desire to control and destroy everything in sight, leading to his conquest for the Omniverse. He enjoys toying and psychologically tormenting his victims, smiling as they cower in fear. Often described as evil in it's purest form, Vekkisul takes power swiftly and violently, crushing any signs of rebellion with an iron fist in fear that his "destined rule" would be cut short. Vekkisul at times becomes engulfed in rage and descends into a point of complete sadism, taking out his pent anger on the many humans that inhabit the Omniverse. His actions have led to the deaths of billions, including thousands of Malums and Elder Malums alike. He also created a reality television show that completely revolved around picking apart the husks of slaughtered children. During his final fight with the heroes, Vekkisul revealed that he was behind the Darfar genocide, Syrian civil war, and had a part to play in starting the great Omniversal War. His supernatural intelligence comes with a price as well: ignorance. Azoth oftentimes sees himself as the ultimate life form and gives into the narcissistic ideal of flooding the Omniverse with his ever-growing hatred. Violence is how he thrives, as it is the only way he sees that he can take out his inner hate for society as a whole. He sometimes compares the many victims of his conquests, both soldiers and civilians, to bricks in a staircase. He considers almost any sentient life form besides himself brutish and meant to be controlled and exploited. In reality, these feelings of intense hatred most likely stem from his fear of being judged and abandoned by those around him. He is oftentimes hypocritical as well. While battling Legend on Elder's moon, he calls his enemy a coward on multiple occasions, although he himself displays this trait. He also expressed his misanthropic feelings to Chernobog, claiming that the Elder Malum's have no skill in the creation of life, although the Elder Malum created him. He is incredibly impatient, although he takes he leisurely accomplishes his own tasks to his own pace. He despises anybody who defies or maims him, although he constantly taunts and gibes his opponents. Prideful and arrogant as always, Vekkisul commonly stressed his achievements to his siblings in hopes they would find something short of a redeemable character trait in him. This, along with his temperamental and hostile nature, likely lead to his own abandonment and betrayal at their hands. Vekkisul was likely too brash to take notice, and this one haunting fear of abandonment as led to him becoming he currently is. And even though he has tortured/murdered children, men, women, soldiers, politicians, gods, and aliens alike for eons, he shows little to no remorse for his actions, even after he CREATED the concept of "human trafficking" and brought thousands of man, woman, and children to their grave. His vile actions show no shun in his violent behaviors. If anything, they seem to increase at these points. He also began the ebola outbreaks in Africa and was responsible for the Stellar Wars. He takes a sick interest in the torture of children, especially in large numbers. Vekkisul has acknowledged this during the deleted "pilot" of the ''Legends of the Omniverse ''spin-off, in which he tormented Baron Vile into creating a factory specifically for the purpose of child torture, which he has melted together, ripped apart, poisoned, forced into labor, fog steamed, drowned, strangled, and cooked alive. Vekkisul has also taken a deranged joy in bringing Legend's deceased daughter back from the dead and slaughtering her in horrific ways for all of eternity as of means to torture him. Vekkisul is extremely sociopathic in nature, using the other Malums as inferior tools meant to be used and exploited until they have outlived their usefullness. He has corrupted and tormented trillions, drove multiple races to extenction, brutally murdered the New Champions, drove Dare to suicide, and commited many other atrocious acts, showing no remorse over any of them. Vekkisul served as the creator and mentor for both Baron Vile and Prophet, both of which have also commited hundreds of thousands of murders. The Shadow Malum will not hesitate to slaughter trillions of innocent people as long as the end result benefits him in some way. He constantly abuses his powers of Zentipotence, the outcome usually being catastrophic. As the literal chaos god itself, Vekkisul knows that the Omniverse will eventually be reverted back to a void, with all life being cast out. He seeks to toy with and torment humanity, justifying his actions with the fact that humans are the oppressors themselves. Vekkisul has hinted at somehow being manifested into humanity itself, being behind the Chernobyl Disaster, Pompei, the Three Mile Island Accident, the Dustbowl, Love Canal, Bhopal Disaster, and the terrorist attacks of September 11. Vekkisul aspires to plant a seed of despair in the mind of man, allowing humanity to reveal itself true nature and topple on itself. Appearence His one true, complete is said to be incomprehensible to the mortal eye and drives anybody who dares to lay eyes upon it to instant insanity. While cross-figuring across dimensions, Jack Spark catches a glimpse of Azoth's true form, describing it was somewhat resembling Parallax from the Green Lantern franchise. His true form is the complete embodiment of wrath across the Omniverse, thus giving it near omnipresence as well. When in his basic avatar, Vekkisul appears as a shadow-like monster formed from darkness alone and often accompanied by a dark mist or general distortion. He has a relatively skinny build with razor claws, teeth, and horns, which form into a crown above his head. His head is oval shaped and reflects Vekkisul 's four, slanted red eyes. He has jet black spikes dug into his shoulders. A large red distortion goes down his chest, giving off a menacing red glow. Though the bottom half of his body is somewhat missing, he can extend a pair of legs when need be. Said legs can also extend to enormous heights, particularly when chasing the group through Cherry Red Hills. In his monstrous daemonic form, his face can distort to display six eyes, all unsymmetrically placed across his face, a slender red tongue, and several arms and pincers that he uses for both transportation and combat. Powers and Abilities Powers= Vekkisul is the very essence of hatred and has powers beyond our comprehension, though a majority of them are restricted due to his banishment into The Edge. Still, Vekkisul poses as an unimaginable threat and has Omniversal-altering powers, even while in his restricted state. * '''Absolute immortality: '''Vekkisul is above the concept of death and unable halt his existence, even if he wishes it. He explained to Spark that death itself cowers before his presence and will not effect him no matter the circumstances. Even when utilizing the power of the Chaos Stones, Legend was unable to kill Vekkisul and simply ended up fatally injuring his allies. * '''Invulnerability: '''As well as being immune to death, Vekkisul is either immune to or has an intense resistance to harm/pain, even by divine means. He is shown to have a somewhat fluid form, as Crypt's energy blasts simply flew through him. When he wishes to, Vekkisul can take on a physical form and thus allows himself to be harmed, though doing so is either extremely difficult or near impossible. He is immune to all forms of mortal weaponry (ex. guns, swords, poison, explosions), divine objects, and the Chaos Stones themselves. * '''Omnipresence: '''Vekkisul is the embodiement of hatred and is thus capable of being (either physicall or spiritually) in all places at the same time. Jason's caretakers often warned him that The Shadow Malum "sees and hears all things", possibly hinting at his abilities of omnipresence. * '''Omnilock: '''At the Phase Two finale, in which Aka Manah wiped out everything, Vekkisul was able to tap out of reality and return after Manah's death, allowing him to reshape the void into his own vision of a "perfect" Omniverse. According to Daevas, Vekkisul also "slipped under my shit" for a majority of Phases Six through Seven, meaning that he somehow willingly left reality. * '''Creationalism: '''Vekkisul is known by his "children" as the Ultimate Creator. Though he did not create evil itself, he did bring life to a race of unbelievably powerful beings named the Prime Zetas, though he was eventually forced to erase them out of existence as they became too powerfull. Vekkisul has the power to create or recreate entire dimensions, multiverses, or create an entirely new Omniverse. * '''Umbral Mimicry: '''Being a literal product of the darkness, Vekkisul's main "body" is made up completely of concentrated darkness, which he can manipulate or generate more of at will. He is able to extend his limbs to no limit, generate completely new limbs, or become a literal shadow. * '''Omniversal Manipulation: '''As mentioned in the understory of Legend's chronicle library, Vekkisul apparently has an "unlimited influence over our Omniverse, the Omniverse of the future, and the Omniverse of past lives. His abilities span both a generation and an instance." In other words, Vekkisul can manipulate, shift, twist, add onto, or take away from the Omniverse in any way he pleases. ** '''Omniversal Telepathy: '''Shortly after his initial encounter with Vekkisul, Crypt mentioned that the Zoren'zoth hivemind possesses limitless telepathy and can directly read, influence, and shatter minds. Vekkisul has also utilized omnipathy in the past during his banishment to The Edge in order to influence the steps leading up to his eventual release. * '''Insanity Inducement: '''Rex and Senat both went to the brink of insanity after merely looking into Vekkisul's eyes, hinting at a much more powerful psychic presence at play. Malroc, one of the fiercest warriors in the known Omniverse, fears to face Vekkisul directly during confrontation. * '''Anti-God Physiology: '''Though some argue that Nekrozoth best fits the title of chaos god, Vekkisul is a somewhat closer fit based on his destructive abilities alone. He possesses near infinite amounts of energy through discord and created the seven chaos gods from the ''Warhammer 40k mythos. He is feared as both the consumer and corrupter of mortal mind and world. * Chaos Manipulation: 'Similair to Nekrozoth's powers of pandemoniumal control, Vekkisul can create, shape, and manipulate the chaotic forces of the Omniverse. Vekkisul has the potential of destroying entire multi-inverses along with influencing discord and violence across them. He serves as the overarching main antagonist for a majority of the ''Multiversal Legends saga alongside Nekrozoth, manipulating and perpatrating events across the entirety of the series. * 'Apocalyptic Empowerment: '''Vekkisul lives only to topple both man and civilization, feeding off feelings of despair and hatred of one's own species. He seeks to bring the apocalypse of times and watch as man destroys itself. At the finale of the Old Omniverse Arc of the ''Multiversal Champions spin-off, Omegus explained that his desire to bring forth the end was a futile effort at empowering Vekkisul and bringing him into reality as the supreme being. Quotes Beginnings Legends of the Omniverse Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:OCs Category:Characters